jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Joshu Higashikata
) |color = |movie = Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides JJL Chapter 56: The Milagro Man, Part 1, p.21 |food = |actor = Rena Nanami (Idol) JJL Chapter 56: The Milagro Man, Part 1, p.5 |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Norisuke Higashikata I (great-great grandfather) Norisuke Higashikata IV (father) Kaato Higashikata (mother) Hato Higashikata (elder sister) Daiya Higashikata (younger sister) Jobin Higashikata (elder brother) Tsurugi Higashikata (nephew) Josuke Higashikata (adoptive brother) |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 1 Welcome to Morioh Town |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Hiroaki Miura (All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a major character in JoJolion. Joshu is the third of Norisuke Higashikata IV's four children, a new Stand user, and a consistent rival to Josuke. Appearance Joshu is a 19-year-old male of average to above-average height and medium build. His distinctive hairstyle consists of straight, almost eyebrow-level bangs, with equal length at the back; totally shaved underneath and at his sides. He wears a distinctive cap-sleeved top, with a kind of band collar and a bow tie. A front section is lined horizontally, and he has two upward-pointing arrow shapes on his shoulders. He wears dark pants of a moderate fit with slashes in them, and thick wristbands. Personality Joshu is a 19-year-old college student and the third of Norisuke Higashikata IV's four children. Of a generally jealous and volatile disposition, he is persistently possessive towards Yasuho and antagonistic to Josuke. Joshu behaves something like a spoiled child. He complains that the center spot in the family photograph is taken from him by Josuke, and is exasperated when his room is also given to him, only to be pacified when his father bribes him with money.JJL Chapter 7: Josuke, Go to the Higashikata Family p.23 In chapter 56, when his father implores him to get a part time job and provide for society, Joshu merely dismisses this and asks for money. In addition, he does not feel anything wrong about stealing, at one point stealing a man's wallet (later revealed to be Milagro man) after he left it on the counter and when he started to gain more money each time he tried spending it, while he found it unusual he was largely unconcerned and continued to splurge lavishly and gain money back not caring or wondering about the consequences. He is shown to be insensitive, being the only one among his family not shocked or taken aback when his elder sister Hato reveals her unattractive boyfriend, Tamaki Damo to her family (aside from Daiya, who is near-blind), and is instead slightly humored at the sudden revelation,JJL Chapter 47: Guest p.12 later completely bursting into laughter after learning of the sexual nature of their relationship. Joshu asserts that he has a sort of romantic relationship with Yasuho Hirose, calling her "his Yasuho"; rather deaf to her point of view which regards him as a childhood friend or acquaintance. He interprets Yasuho's gesture of giving him twice as many mochi as Josuke as a sign of her loving him "twice as much". Yasuho notes that he has poor social skills. He is also shown to be a pervert, once when Yasuho was affected by Tsurugi's stand and couldn't recognize veryone, he misread Yasuho's worries as being in heat and wanting to have sex with him, going so far as to bring her to a bathroom and nearly do so before she kicked him and ran. In chapter 56, he is shown to be a fan of an idol Nanami Rena, considering her cute but not to the same extent as Yasuho. He also went to a hostess club flicking stuff into the women's chests and preferring women with large chests. Joshu constantly discriminates against Josuke, deeply resentful of his interference with Yasuho and his territory in the family. Joshu curses and denigrates him, and demonstrates a lack of conscience when he prepares to harm him with a knife in response to a minor infraction. Joshu has stated a disbelief in God, that the prospect of riding in an airplane frightens him, and a reluctance to drink or eat pancakes made with milk a day older than its printed expiration date, comparing it to crossing a rickety bridge. Joshu has a roughly playful relationship with Hato, though blatantly disrespects her boyfriend. In working to expose the mystery of Shakedown Road, Joshu records Josuke there, demonstrating some capacity for problem solving, and demonstrates some level of cunning when, after recording evidence that Josuke had, in fact, broken the fish tank housing the turtle, deletes it and pretends to have been careless. Abilities Joshu's Stand, Nut King Call, allows him to easily disassemble objects by planting nuts and bolts in them, which are quickly removed. If reassembled incorrectly or abruptly, this ability can cause permanent deformities in the joints of whatever it separates. Synopsis Prior to the events of JoJolion, Joshu presumably lived a normal life, being unaware of every supernatural phenomenon in Morioh. During his youth, Joshu became friends with Yasuho Hirose, with whom he eventually fell in love. Joshu applied to study Sociology in college, noted by Yasuho as ironic given his lack of social skills.JJL Chapter 2: Soft & Wet (1) When Yasuho rescues a naked man in a sailor cap from under the rubble at the Wall Eyes, Joshu immediately misunderstands the situation and tries to attack the man with a rock out of jealousy. He is quickly taken out by the man, who uses a Stand ability to vanish Joshu's eyes.JJL Chapter 1: Welcome to Morioh Town pp.31-32 Joshu is later seen at the hospital, having received the same bite marks on his leg that the sailor had.JJL Chapter 2: Soft & Wet (1) p.26 ]]From the point he leaves the hospital forward, Joshu is mostly seen getting into arguments with the protagonist that are often broken up by his own father, though he never actually learns from his father's chastisement of his antagonism. However, when Joshu is told to take Josuke to school, he tests Josuke's intelligence first before leading him to Robbing Road, where he hopes to enlist Josuke's help in exposing the swindling nature of the road. He, along with Josuke, are harassed with residents as they keep stepping on the leaves. While they separate the two, Joshu discovers his Stand for the first time and incapacitates one of them. He runs off with the thought that Josuke would be arrested. he looks into his bag and sees the ginkgo leaves that were on the road, unbeknownst to him, the contents of the bag was swapped by Josuke. Later, Joshu is seen in town looking for Josuke who stole his phone. He finds Josuke, who is oblivious to him because of Tsurugi's Stand Paper Moon King. After getting his phone back, he runs into Yasuho who thinks he's Josuke due to her also being under the effects of Paper Moon. Joshu misunderstands her cries for help as a plead to have sex with her, he then brings her to a bathroom where he tries to have sex with Yasuho. Yasuho is refusing as Joshu's advances turns into a date-rape, with Joshu using Nut King Call to strip her down. Yasuho finally realizes that he is not Josuke, distracts him and manages to knock him out with a toilet lid. Joshu is later seen reminding Josuke of his older brother Jobin's return, simultaneously trying to show off with the gift he brought him while in Southeast Asia. He is both surprised and jealous to discover that Jobin had given Josuke a live beetle and accompanies him to Jobin's room with the belief that Jobin will turn Josuke away. Jobin agrees, and much to Joshu's annoyance even agrees to have a beetle fight with Josuke when the latter proclaims his beetle superior to one in Jobin's collection.JJL Chapter 34: Every Day Is a Summer Vacation (1) Surprised when Jobin loses the first match he threatens Josuke as usual, angered by what he perceives to be an insult to his brother while Jobin shaves his own eyebrow as promised. Although reluctant, Jobin's insistence in the name of good form coerces Joshu to unenthusiastically cheer for Josuke when a second match is proposed. After Jobin loses the second match and Josuke uses his stand to send away the keys to Jobin's car, it is Joshu who suggests to Jobin that the car was Josuke's goal all along, and intuitively guesses (correctly) that the true motive was to acquire the event record data stored in the key, although he can think of no reason as to why Josuke would want it. Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Joshu appears as a stage hazard and Situation Finish in the Wall Eyes stage. If one of the fighters is knocked down on the "hazard" indication area, Yasuho Hirose backs away in fright, causing Joshu to appear and run through the stage, knocking anyone who gets in his way down with a rock until he reaches her. Afterwards, he can be heard going "RERO RERO" in the background. As a situation finish, the losing side is knocked out near Yasuho, causing Joshu to become angry and finish the character off with the aforementioned rock (similar to how he attacks Josuke during their first encounter at the very beginning of Part 8). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Joshu makes his first playable appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, and was confirmed for the game alongside Josuke (JoJolion), Narciso Anasui, and Enrico Pucci with C-Moon. He forms a tag team with Josuke (JJL), being the only two Part 8 characters in the game. Tournament He is paired with Diavolo in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They were eliminated in the first round by Bruno Bucciarati and Trish Una. Gallery - Experience= JoshuBlinded.jpg|Blinded by Soft & Wet Joshu bribed.jpg|Bribed by Norisuke 1368708644258.jpg|Meeting his Stand Nut King Call Newshu.jpg|Enjoying a nice "Johnny Depp" Joshu with stand ch56.png|Joshu summons his Stand }} - Game= YahuoJoushuuASB.jpg|Yasuho and Joshu in All-Star Battle JoshuEoH.PNG|Joshu in Eyes of Heaven }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Higashikata Family Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters Category:Main Allies